Chryse Guard Security
Chryse Guard Security (クリュセ・ガード・セキュリティ Kuryuse Gādo Sekyuriti) often abbreviated as CGS was a private military company based in the Chryse Autonomous Region on Mars before it was suceeded by Tekkadan. Overview Chryse Guard Security (CGS) was a small private armed company located in suburbs of the Chryse Autonomous Region on Mars. Led by President Maruba Arkay, CGS was employed by third parties to take on jobs that required military support. CGS was split into two outfits that would take on these assignments: the First and Third corps. The First corp was made up of all adults, led by Haeda Gunnel. Third Group was made completely up by orphaned children. Children who grew up to be strong underwent the Alaya-Vignana System surgery in order to pilot Mobile Workers, while the weaker children would be assigned miscellaneous tasks like cleaning the grounds. Third Group was lead by Orga Itsuka, who was completely responsible for every child member of CGS.Iron and Blood As a business, CGS financially paled in comparison to corporations like Teiwaz, Gjallarhorn and it's eventual successor: Tekkadan. They possessed only obsolete mobile workers with no mobile suits other then a gundam frame that was missing it's cockpit when it was found by one of CGS' former presidents, making it useless as a weapon. Maruba employed orphans and Human Debris in order to cut the costs of employing more adults. Mobile suits were far too expensive for the small group, and even if CGS were to have sold all of their mobile workers, they still would not be able to afford buying a working mobile suit of their own. As a result, if a large military organization were to ever attack CGS with mobile suits, they would stand little chance with just their mobile workers.Iron and Blood The gundam frame was kept in a secret hanger, where it's Ahab Reactor was used a power source for the CGS base.Barbatos CGS was disbanded after Gjallarhorn's assault and replaced by Tekkadan, a new private company comprised of the original members of Third Group, lead by Orga Itsuka. CGS's grounds, mobile weapons and ships were inherited by Tekkadan.Barbatos Uniforms The majority of people employed by Chryse Guard Security wore a uniform specific to their division. First corps wore tan jackets while Third Group sported green jackets. Both uniforms had the CGS acronym written across the back. History Generations before P.D. 323 CGS was formed, and it's president found Gundam Barbatos in the desert and rigged it's Ahab Reactor as CGS's main power source. Eventually Maruba Arkay became the companies president. CGS Arc CGS's third group, made up of only orphaned children were employed by Kudelia Aina Bernstein for an escort mission to earth. Shortly after Kudelia's arrival at the CGS base, it was attacked by Gjallarhorn, who hoped to assassinate the spearhead of the Mars independence movement. Thanks to a strategy implemented by third group commander, Orga Itsuka, Gjallarhorn was forced to retreat after being annihilated by the Gundam Barbatos piloted by Mikazuki Augus. First corp was used as a diversion in Orga's strategy, angering Haeda Gunnel, leading him to physically beat Orga as punishment. As a result of this abuse and the casualties suffered in the battle, Orga and Third Group decide to state a coup d'etat and take over CGS. Third group adds sedatives into First Corp's food and ties them up together in a room before declaring that they are taking over CGS. Haeda resents this but is immediately shot and killed by Mikazuki, Sasai is shot shortly after. Orga offers the remaining members of First Corp the option to leave and take severence pay, or stay and work for him. Many First Corp members leave and take the severence pay, leaving OCGS with only 3 months worth of money. Despite Gjallarhorn's attempt on her life, Kuedia still asks that CGS take her to Earth with help from her sponsor: Nobliss Gordon. Orga agrees, but not as CGS, reforming the company into Tekkadan. Former Members Icon-Maruba.png|Maruba Arkay|link=Maruba Arkay Icon-Nadi.png|Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa|link=Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa First Corps Icon-Haeda.png|Haeda Gunnel|link=Haeda Gunnel Icon-Sasai.png|Sasai Yankus|link=Sasai Yankus Icon-Todoh.png|Todoh Mirconen|link=Todoh Mirconen Icon-Dexter.png|Dexter Culastor|link=Dexter Culastor Third Group Icon-Orga.png|Orga Itsuka|link=Orga Itsuka Icon-Mikazuki.png|Mikazuki Augus|link=Mikazuki Augus Icon-Eugene.png|Eugene Sevenstark|link=Eugene Sevenstark Icon-Biscuit.png|Biscuit Griffon|link=Biscuit Griffon Icon Akihiro.png|Akihiro Altland|link=Akihiro Altland Icon-Chad.png|Chad Chadan|link=Chad Chadan Icon-Dante.png|Dante Mogro|link=Dante Mogro Icon-Shino.png|Norba Shino|link=Norba Shino Icon-Takaki.png|Takaki Uno|link=Takaki Uno Icon-Ride.png|Ride Mass|link=Ride Mass Mobile Weapons Icon Barbatos.png|Gundam Barbatos|link=ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Icon CGS Mobile Worker.png|Mobile Worker|link=TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker Icon Isaribi.png|Will-O'-the-Wisp|link=NOA-0093 Isaribi References